Besties
by Elmandra Jeen
Summary: Glad I shaved my legs for this...


p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 6.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; color: #131823;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"BESTIES/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 6.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; color: #131823;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Part 1/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 6.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; color: #131823;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"It has been months since you've seen your best friend, and the two of you are finally getting together for a long girls weekend. "Reba, I am so psyched for this weekend." You smile at her, giddy with excitement. "What should we do first?". Reba looks at you with a twinkle in her eye, " I know of this awesome spa, that does the works", she says, "Let's get all dolled up and hit the clubs tonight!". That sounds great, so you say, " Let's go!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 6.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; color: #131823;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The spa is phenomenal. It has everything. Hair, make-up, massage, wax, facials, even a stylist that finds you the perfect outfit. Both of you get the works. Reba's long light brown hair is styled in loose beachy waves. Her petite frame is dressed in a short purple sequined skirt, with a tight, black, cleavage baring top with small buttons running down the back. Her make-up is exquisite, making her pretty hazel eyes shine. "Oh my gawd, girl! Have you seen yourself?", you say. She smiles and says, " Yeah, I clean up pretty good, huh?". She takes your hand and drags you to the mirrored wall. "But, wait til you get a look at you!", she gushes. " I almost didn't recognize you. You look like sex on heels!". You blush a little and roll your eyes. Finally, you take yourself in through the mirror. Your eyes grow wide in astonishment. The woman looking back at you is HOT! Your eyes are made up to look smoky, sultry. Your lips are painted with the perfect pouty shade. And the outfit, "Holy Shit!". You are wearing a sexy royal blue mini dress, with zipper accents on the sides. The one on your left thigh is unzipped half way up, exposing a generous amount of leg and the lacy top of your thigh high stocking. The front of the dress has a deep V that gives a small peek of your ample breasts. Your jewelry is a perfect match, and you are wearing heels that increase your height to 5'7". You do, indeed, look like sex...just waiting to happen./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 6.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; color: #131823;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"You and Reba catch a cab to the club. It is late and the line is long. You are making small talk with another couple of girls, when suddenly, the crowd erupts in squeals and shouts. A black limo has pulled up. You try to see who is getting out, but you are pushed forward, hard. You try to stop from falling but can't and land on the pavement. You are trying to get to your feet, when a pair of strong arms lift you up. Hot breath tickles your ear, "Are you alright?" He whispers and sets you on your feet, hands resting lightly on your hips. Slowly you raise your eyes up his face to meet his. You are speechless. He is gorgeous. His grin is mischievous, and his blue eyes sparkle with mystery. He leans in again, you hold your breath, "How about you and your friend here, come in as my guests?" He asks. "Then we can get to know each other better." You look at Reba, she gives you a discreet thumbs up. You struggle, but find your voice, "Sounds good, thank you." He takes your elbow and escorts you past the bouncer and into the club.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 6.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; color: #131823; min-height: 17.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 6.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; color: #131823;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Part 2/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 6.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; color: #131823;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The club is warm and very crowded. The music is loud, bass pumping with a pulse you can feel. There are sweaty bodies gyrating on the dance floor. You are drawn into the intimacy of their movements. You feel yourself moving to the rhythm. He takes your hand pulls you along, guiding you through the crowd and onto the dance floor. Briefly, you look for your friend. She's already dancing, her arms wrapped around a hot guy a few feet away. She gives you a quick wink and nod, letting you know that she's good./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 6.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; color: #131823;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"You turn your attention to the man who has your hand. He's even more handsome than you thought. Bad boy attractive with a boyish dimple that begs for your lips. Your breathing increases and you blush. "Come 'er." he mouths to you. You move into his embrace. He starts to move to the music. At first his torso brushing lightly against yours. Not seeming to rush. But soon you feel the tension building and the space between you diminishes. You're not sure who closed the gap, but it feels so good. His hands lower, grasping your behind, furthering the contact. You can feel his rapid heartbeat through his thin shirt, his breath quickening on your nape. You are lost in him, in the sensations his hard body are arousing in you. Your arms are around his neck. You brush your fingers through the damp hair at his nape, scraping your nails lightly, causing a rumble deep in his chest. You look up at his sexy face. His eyes are closed. He looks tense, but in a good way. You scrape your nails once again and his hands tighten on your ass, this time making you moan. It's your turn to close your eyes and ride the sensual wave./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 6.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; color: #131823;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The music changes and he smoothly moves the two of you away from the dance floor. His arm possessively around your shoulders. Your conscience is trying to get your attention. Reminding you that you have just met, and that you don't even know his name. He pauses just outside a large black door and reaches into his pocket for a swipe card. He turns to you and says, "This VIP room is reserved tonight for me and my friends. No pressure, okay? You can come and go as you want." He must have noticed the slight apprehension on your face. "Damn conscience! That bitch needs to take a walk." You think to yourself. Throwing caution to the wind, you reach up and press your lips to his, running your tongue along the seam and nipping at his lower lip. Reluctantly pulling away, you give him a confident smile, and say brightly, "Let's get to know each other better." . He slides the card into the reader, opens the door and says, "After you..." You walk in front of him and just as the door is clicking closed, he playfully smacks you on the ass.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 6.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; color: #131823; min-height: 17.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 6.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; color: #131823;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Part 3/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 6.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; color: #131823;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The VIP room is dimly lit. One wall is windowed so the club scene can be viewed from inside, but it is mirrored on the outside. There are three black leather sofas and a wine red micro-suede chaise in one corner. Across the room is a mini bar. He motions you to take a seat and heads to the bar. "What's your poison?", he asks. "Vodka lemonade.", you answer. He brings your drink and sits beside you on the sofa facing the window to the club. You are feeling a little nervous and take a large gulp of your drink. "So," he says, "I think introductions are in order, don't you?" He takes your hand and pulls it to his lips, pressing softly. "Dean Ambrose, pleasure to meet you." He doesn't release your hand and rhythmically rubs his thumb across your knuckles. You are mesmerized by the intensity in his eyes, "Lucia DiRe", you whisper, "And the pleasure is all mine."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 6.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; color: #131823;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Without warning, he picks you up and sets you astride his lap. Your dress hikes up, exposing your stockings and black lace panties. His hands go up into your hair, releasing it from the pins, allowing it to cascade down your back. He holds your head in place with his large hand. His lips and tongue plunder your mouth. You are lost in the moment, blood rushing, hot, desperate. You want MORE! His hands leave your head to explore lower. Teasingly, he traces the curves of your breasts. Circling your nipples, then pinching. Your breath hitches, and you press your chest into his hands. You are so hot, seeking release. You bring your hands to the buttons on his shirt. You want skin to skin. His shirt is open, the muscles of his abdomen ripple at your touch. His hands are grasping your ass, pressing you tightly against his hard heat. He tugs the hem of your dress, "Off!", he says against your lips. You raise your arms to assist. Your dress is tossed to the side. "Beautiful.", he rasps, taking in the sight of you. Your breasts are spilling out of the black lace demi bra. Your nipples extended, poking at the offending fabric. He brings one hand to your back and releases your bra. He slips it off your arms and leans back to get a good look. "There, that's better.". Slowly he lowers his head to feast on your aching breasts, circling one nipple with his tongue, his hand kneading the other. He sucks your nipple, causing an intense ache in your sex. You can't hold still. You are restless, rubbing yourself against his jeans. You reach between his legs and trace his length through the denim. He's hard, hot and huge. You undo the button at his waist and slowly slide the zipper down, one torturous tooth at a time. He kisses your neck, biting and sucking your sensitive skin. You reach your hand in the opening and are surprised that he is bare beneath his jeans. "Nice." you breath out, taking him in your hand. Sliding up and down his silky shaft. You increase your grip and move faster, pushing him to the edge. "Enough." He says, flipping you onto your back on the sofa. Quickly, he discards his boots and jeans, sheaths his cock in a condom. He makes quick work of your panties, leaving you completely exposed. His gently lays atop your body, parting your trembling thighs, "You ready, Lucia?" You can't speak, you want him so much. You pull him down to your mouth and kiss him so he can't mistake what you want. Your tongue darting in and out, imitating the act. You raise your hips to rub against him. He parts your legs further and pauses at your entrance. "You are a true treasure." He lowers his mouth to yours and thrusts his hips forward. You moan loudly at the invasion. He pushes in a little more. You have never felt so full. You grasp his shoulders, scraping his skin with your nails. He starts to move. You match his rhythm, meeting him thrust for thrust. A fine sheen of sweat has formed on your bodies, making the slide of skin upon skin even more sensual. You can feel your orgasm building to a fever pitch, you are almost there. "Don't stop. Right there, please don't stop." He continues to stroke, in and out. His body tense and ready. He reaches between your legs, pinches your sensitive clit, sending you over. He thrusts once more, your intense orgasm having triggered his release, "Ahhh! Lucia!" He shouts, letting go.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; color: #131823;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Seconds later, you are interrupted by the sound of clapping and wolf whistles. Your bestie and Dean's friends have, without your knowledge, joined you in the VIP room. Reba gives you a thumbs up. You blush, embarrassed, but decide to make a show of it. Standing, buck-ass naked, you curtsey and blow kisses to your fans. Dean smirks and hands you your dress, winks, pinches your ass and whispers for your ears only, "I have some ideas for your next performance..."/span/p 


End file.
